Reconnection the sequel
by Dark Mermaid
Summary: sequel to reconnection, Chapter 9 now up!
1. Draco's Interview with the press

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story reconnection, this is for all of you who requested a sequel, I have the next 8 chapters planned out, so for each couple of reviews i'll update this, let me know what you think of this and if you think i should continue. Lots of love to all my future reviewers.

Draco had attended both of his parent's funerals in the two short weeks since their respective deaths, which was stressful enough, but when added to the fact that he had his baby sister, Arabella, had been left in his charge it was nearly unbearable. He didn't know anything about raising a child! He certainly need some help, but who would help him? Who could he ask?  
Enough of that,he told himself, he had to meet with the press today and they had practically been pounding down his door to get information on the death of his parents.

He dressed in his finest, just as his Mother had taught him to and headed down the spiral staircase towards their enormous ballroom where the press had gathered. He flung open the door and immediately the mob started to question him.

"Mister Malfoy, Can you tell us what happened to your Mother?" came the first reporter's voice.

"I can't say for certain but I think she may have gotten into the middle of a bitter argument which may have in turn caused her death," Draco answered calmly

"Was it your Father who killed her?" chimed the second reporter.

"I don't believe it was, no he most certainly would have never killed his wife." He felt his blood boil as they spoke so coldly about his family. How dare they be so callous!

"Is it true Mister Malfoy, that your father was abusive to both your Mother and yourself?" yet another reporter asked.

"My Father may have seemed cold, but he never once raised a hand to either my Mother or I." It was a lie, but he felt that telling the truth would make his mother look like a fool and he could not live with disgracing her so.

"What about the death of your Father? There are rumors that you may have killed your Father out of spite because of the way he treated your mother and you." It was Rita Skeeter, this was going to get worse and he knew it.

"Well Miss Skeeter, firstly, I did not kill my Father, his death was ruled to be suicide. He mixed a poison into his drink and died in his library with the door locked, and secondly," he said with his voice showing a bit of anger he couldn't contain, "I've already told you that my Father never mistreated my Mother."

"Mister Malfoy, Is it true that you have been left with a baby sister to care for? How do you plan to provide for her care when you yourself have no experience and no employment?" Chimed another reporter.

"Yes it is true, before my parents died they gave birth to a baby girl they named Arabella. Yes they have left her in my charge, and as for how I will care for her...I guess time will tell. I will not be answering anymore questions at the present time, thank you very much for your time." With that he left the room, the blood still boiling in his ears.

Please R&R, If you are gonna flame it be constructive about it k? Let me know what you think and if I should go on, i do have more chapters on the ready love ya :D


	2. Draco's Story

Firstly I'd like to thank all my reviewers for being patient with me and for pushing me to write this sequel, I will warn you in advance that this chapter is un-beta'd, my beta seems to have died or something, and since I have promised to update after every 4 reviews I felt I needed to post this, I went over it with a fine toothed comb trying to weed out mistakes. I hope you are enjoying it, I promise it will start getting more descriptive and less depressing in the next few chapters. Lots of love, Dark Mermaid

Chapter 2: Draco's Story

I remember being five, even being so young I remember it like it was yesterday.

I remember waking up on my fifth birthday with the excitement every young child has on their birthday, it was a birthday I would never forget. But first let me give you some background on what had been happening lately.

I was supposed to be having a baby sister, but something had happened, My Mother said that she had gone to a better place, being young I didnt understand. My little sister was buried later that day, I rememeber saying to my Mother that I didnt think that being in the ground was a better place, I remember the tears that she shed, I apoligised.

But where was I? Oh yeah, I remember my fifth birthday because it was the first time I saw what he did to her. I ran down to their bedroom to wake them, after all I was 5 now, it was exciting. I stopped outside their bedroom door when I heard her scream "Lucius, please don't, No stop!"

I remember looking through the keyhole and seeing her down on the floor bleeding and crying as my Father struck her over and over and over. Finally I couldn't watch it anymore, I pushed open the door and ran into my mothers side. I screamed at him to stop. I remember his fist hitting me and I blacked out.

The next thing I remember was waking up in my bed with my Mother sitting in a chair beside me stroking my hair.

I remember asking her why my Father had been hitting her, her response was simple, she had been bad, then she told me that I must never be bad and never give Father a reason to be mad at me.

I remember Father coming in with my gifts, but I didn't want them,I just didn't know what I had done to deserve being hit so brutally by my him.

After that my Father no longer hid the fact that he would beat my Mother, he always told me that she deserved it, and I believed him. I wish I could go back now and stop it then before it got worse. It got worse, trust me, my mother had frequent visits from Healers and Medi-Witches, sometimes she spent weeks or even months in bed. I tell you this to let you know why I found it so hard to believe that my Father did or had ever loved her.

Review Review Review my pretties, Mwahaha cough cough. Remember 4 reviews and I'll post another chapter.


	3. Draco The Present

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, I've been really sick lately, Anyways to let you know that this chappie is Co-Authored by jadednihilist so make sure to give her a cookie or perhaps a carrot for her rabbits. And be sure to read her fic's, they're awesome. Also if you're looking for something to read give Maiden Most Unmeek, a peek, her writing style is truly unique, don't forget to review. A special thanks to each of my reviewers will be posted at the end of each chappie from now on. 

xxxXXxXXxxx

It had been just over ten years since the tragic death of Draco Malfoy's parents and he'd finally managed to put most of the horrific guilt surrounding his role in that event behind him.

He'd done his best with the primary education of his little sister and next year she would start her education in Witchcraft, but he couldn't decide whether or not Hogwarts was the school that was best for her. The benefits of her attending his alma mater were numerous, she would be close at hand in case of an emergency, she would have friends when she began school and she would receive one of the finest educations that money could buy. These reasons, however compelling, were not strong enough to make him rule out boarding school in another country, for while the young girl showed a talent for magic she'd also shown a streak of vicious pranks that was brought about by the fact that he'd spoiled her as badly as his mum had spoiled him.

Usually Draco didn't mind Arabella's pranks, as a matter of fact he generally thought that they were quite amusing, that is until they were turned on him. He could remember the first time she'd targeted him instead of some unsuspecting servant or one of her friends. He was getting ready for his first date with Daisy Webber, a particularly beautiful young Pureblood with whom he worked, when Arabella crept into his bedchamber while he was bathing and poured a bottle of Uncle Scruffy's Hair Tonic and Dye into his hair gel. The result of which being that when he applied the goop to his hair it grew to waist length and turned the most ghastly Weasley Red. And try as he might it was quite impossible to trim it or change it back to it's proper blond.

Needless to say he had to cancel with Daisy, who never forgave him and spread rumors that he wasn't quite right; these rumors further crippled his romantic life and gave young Arabella hours of amusement at the reach of her power.

Of course, Draco didn't have to ask who was behind her new hobby it had to be Severus. Even with the enormous sum of money that was left to Draco and his sister they were being plagued by the debts of their parents, which became a significant financial drain on the Malfoy estate. Lucius had foreseen this possibility and had instituted a plan to help his children stay off of the streets; unfortunately for Draco this meant that his status as the "Man of the House" was removed until he could do without the financial assistance of Severus.

Just thinking of the influence that his former teacher had on Arabella made Draco cringe, he could manage fine without that slimy old man prowling the corridors of the Malfoy Manor sleeping in their beds and looking for things to steal, just as he'd stolen Narcissa's love from his father all those years ago! Even though he knew that they desperately needed the help of the older wizard it galled him that Severus had so quickly corrupted his comfortable way of life.

Draco couldn't stand the fact that Severus had stolen the affection of yet another Malfoy woman, perhaps it would not have bothered him so if young Arabella did not so deeply resemble their mum. He shook his head there was nothing that he could do to remedy the problem at the moment and he had to get ready for a blind date, about which he'd wisely decided not to inform Severus or Arabella. He stripped off his robes and turned on the faucet, soon the room was thick with warm steam.

Draco stepped into the stream of the near-scalding water and tried to relax, he was certain not to get another date with whoever she was if he brought such baggage with him on the first date. He was not generally the type to sing, but for some reason he began to softly whisper a lullaby that his mum sang to him as a small child, his singing didn't remain soft for long soon he was singing at full volume, surprisingly he was on key. Draco was beginning to believe that he might actually have a productive date by the time he was finishing up with his shower. That was until he turned off the water and pulled the shower curtain aside to find that his clean and dirty robes as well as all of the towels were mysteriously missing from the bathing chamber.

Arabella passed by the bathroom door and was shocked to hear her big brother singing, he'd only ever sung to her to make her feel better when she was worried or frightened. For a few moments she sat by the door, content to listen to Draco's beautiful lullaby, she was startled by Severus who suggested with a smirk that this would be a good time to steal Draco's clothes. She smiled at her "Uncle Severus" as she called him and suggested that she take all of the towels as well and by the time she turned to him for approval Severus had gone. She crept silently into the room and swiftly stole all of the towels and her brother's robes and she was gone in a matter of seconds, Draco continued to sing unaware of the theft.

When Draco reached for a towel he knew immediately something was wrong, How could he have been so stupid as to assume he could get anything past Severus and his sharp Legimency skills?

Draco was beyond angry, even when he didn't tell them about his plans they'd still managed to ruin them! After a few minutes of angry shivering he decided to make a run for his room, as standing there would only make him later for his date. He cracked open the door and was relieved that no one was in the corridor, with one final sigh he ran into the empty hall and as he rounded the corner he ploughed straight into Severus.

"Well, well, where are we going in such a hurry?" asked the greasy haired old man with a spiteful laugh. Draco glared and pushed the other wizard and continued at a walk to his room too angry to think straight.

xxxXXxXXxxx

Maiden Most Unmeek: No it doesn't scare me a bit, I love you're writing...btw POST MORE! p.s. Severus says he loves you :D

witnessmyboredem: Sorry it took so long, gotlots of jumbled up thoughts lately, speaking of taking a long time to post a new chappie looks pointedly at witnessmyboredem :D

DracoLuver018: Thank you so much and I'm glad you like it!

SupastarEden: Don't you be threatening me, or I'll send Lucius to go all Avada Kedevra on yourarse lol j/k

You know the drill, 4 reviews for each chapter and I'll post a new chapter. so R&R my pretties, Mwahahahahahahaha...wow...


	4. Hogwarts Letter

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy. I want to yet again thank all my reviewers and my beta. This chapter is a bit of a mystery if you can guess who the mystery woman is at the end of the chapter in your review the next chapter will be dedicated to you. 

Draco awoke to an excited eleven year old girl jumping up and down on his bed squealing with delight "Drakie, Drakie, It came"  
Draco sat up and looked at the old grandfather clock, "Please don't call me that. It's five in the morning! What do you think you're doing waking me up this early? You know how lucky you were not to be jinxed"  
"I got my Hogwarts letter"  
"Go back to bed we will talk about this later, at a decent hour"  
"But Drakie"  
"Later! And stop calling me that"  
Arabella gave a defeated sigh and sulked out of the room thumping her feet.

Draco woke at nine and got dressed and headed down to the dining room to get some breakfast, when he got there he could hear Arabella's excited squeals. When he entered the room he found her sitting at the table with Snape looking over the list of things she would need for her classes.  
"I will take you to Diagon Alley after breakfast Arabella," Draco interrupted.  
"There is no need to inconvenience yourself Draco, I've already offered to take her," replied Snape snidely.  
"Actually, it is no inconvenience at all. I will be taking her she is after all my charge not yours," smirked Draco knowing he had won the argument.

After breakfast Draco and Arabella got ready and traveled to Diagon Alley via side-along Apperation, as no Malfoy would ever be seen smeared with the filth and ash that accompanied the use of floo powder. Their first stop was Olivander's to get her a wand, and after a few colorful explosions (a few of which Draco was sure were on purpose, as they resulted in fits of giggles) she had her perfect wand: It was twelve inches long and made of strong birch wood, with the heartstring of a very fierce Chinese Fireball. Their next stop was Eylopps Owl Emporium, where she decided on a snowy owl which reminded him very much of Potter's bloody owl.  
When Draco had settled the bill he stepped out of the store and into someone, "Bloody Hell...Why don't you watch where you're going...do you know who I..." The lack of response from the rude person he'd run into made the blond wizard look up and he found that he was staring into a pair of eyes he hadn't seen for years. 'Oh my god, it's Her! After so many years it's actually her,' he thought to himself, speechless for the first time in his life.

Maiden Most Unmeek: Thanks for reviewing as always. And Severus is on his way over leather clad and bound :-)

JadedNihilist: Thanks for the beta. You did an awesome job and I couldn't do it without 'cha.

X0Toxic-Envy0X: Heres the update you BEGGED for thanks for reviewing!

witnessmyboredem: Hey I just got the phone bill... you would have laughed LOL thanks for reviewing as always. p.s. wheres the next chappy

Pavana Lachrimae: Wow! I think your review was longer than my chapter! lol Thanks for the points I will make sure to put them in effect. And though people are ooc they will fall into character soon.

Thanks for readin' Please R&R. Love ya lots. Until next chapter! (Do you know who it is? remember if you know the next chapter will be dedicated to you!) XOXOXOXO 


	5. Mystery Woman

As promised, this chapter is dedicated to Superstareden for her correct guess. I'm sorry this chapter has been delayed so much, my beta has been busy and when I got it back I ended up spending the night in the emergency room with my baby boy, but after much delay...Here it is!

"As a matter of fact, I do know who you are, and I do believe that YOU just walked into ME," smirked Pansy.

"It's been a long time, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, Same old same old. Where have you been? You left me at Hogwarts all by myself Draco!"

"I didn't think---" stuttered Draco.

"And that's what your problem is Draco Malfoy, YOU DON'T THINK!" yelled Pansy.

"Don't you talk to my big brother like that!" Arabella stated as she stared angrily at Pansy

"Arabella hush," soothed Draco "It's fine, I deserve this."

"We were supposed to get married Draco, and you left me!" Pansy pouted.

"Listen, come to my house tonight at let's say hmmm seven-ish and we can talk about this ok?"

"Fine, but don't you dare stand me up Draco Lucius Malfoy!" huffed Pansy.

"Malfoy Manor at seven, and I won't" chimed Draco, with a trace of his token smirk returning. Pansy turned and began to stalk away. If Draco hadn't seen the little swish Arabella's new wand made he would've sworn it was an accident. Pansy toppled painfully down the cobblestone stairs leading to Knockturn Alley, landing in a deep puddle of mud at the bottom. Arabella broke into a fit of giggles as Draco grabbed her hand and led her away to go get the rest of her school stuff.

After a prank-filled and aggravating morning they returned home just as lunch was being put on the table. "How was your trip to Diagon Alley Arabella?" asked Snape silkily.

"It was great. First I made a bunch of jars at the wand shop explode into pretty colors then I made this pug-faced girl fall down the stairs and into the mud, you would have loved it, uncle Servy. Oh yeah, the pug-faced girl is coming over tonight to talk to Drakie," she squealed.

"Pug-faced...you don't mean to tell me you're meeting with Pansy Parkinson do you?" smirked Snape.

"I do and I expect that the two of you will leave us alone, and you Arabella will be on your best behavior," he lectured sternly.

"It's sooo cute! You looooovvvve her!" taunted Arabella.

"No Arabella, they have a past, they dated all through Hogwarts," stated Snape.  
"You slept with her didn't you?" Arabella grinned wickedly.

"No of course I didn't, stop being a prude Arabella," scolded Draco.

"You didn't huh? I remember catching the two of you in the dormitories, and the broom closet, and some classrooms, and the trophy room, and the hedge maze and..." smirked Snape.

"Yeah, it was almost like mister I-Don't-Have-A-Sex-Life, needed to peek in on his students to get his jollies," sneered Draco. Snape wouldn't stand to be treated so, he stood and stormed angrily from the room leaving an upset Arabella and a laughing Draco.

Seven o'clock had come and gone, it was seven-fifteen when the doorbell rang, Draco pulled open the door to reveal a bruised Pansy Parkinson. He moved aside and let her step in, taking her coat as she looked around the lobby. "It's really changed in here since your parents were alive, it's more cheery," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around him gently.

"Uh-huh, What can I do to make it up to you Pansy? I really am sorry, I've been so busy, since I was cleared, with my sister and all."

"Do you know any healing spells?"

"Yes why?"

Pansy pulled her shirt carefully off her shoulder revealing a huge bruise, "I believe your sister had some part of this." Draco nodded and took Pansy's hand leading her into a comfy lounge with soft leather chairs. When Pansy sat down in one of the chairs Draco pulled out his wand and tugged the shirt off Pansy's pale shoulder pointing the wand at her bruise and muttering a spell then watching it disappear.

"Are there any more?" Pansy nodded and lifted her shirt over her head revealing bruises on her ribcage and some that were partially hidden by her red satin bra. As Draco trailed his wand over these she tilted her head back and gasped, Draco took this opportunity to capture her lips running his tongue over them, begging for entry, which she happily granted, feeling her tongue caress his sent electricity through him, he remembered the days when a simple kiss from her would bring him to the edge of his existence.

He felt a stirring in his loin and pulled his lips from hers, and turned his head to find the door slightly ajar. Shaking his head he looked at Pansy, "It's just like being in school again."

He then muttered a spell to cause the door to unlatch, in fell Severus and Arabella. He shielded Pansy's half naked form from them with his body, which she was thankful for. "You two are disgusting, get a life and stop ruining mine!" roared Draco his normally pale face flushing with anger.

Tears welled up in Arabella's eyes "I'm just trying to have some fun, I'm sorry if me being here is ruining your pathetic life! Is that why mom and dad left? SO I WOULDN"T RUIN THEIR LIVES TOO?"

With that Draco shot up grabbing Arabella by the arm tightly causing her to whimper. He dragged her down a series of hallways and into a darkened room. He released her arm and drew open the thick velvet draperies.

"Why are we here! If I ruin your life why don't you just-" she continued to cry.

"ARABELLA NARCISSA MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT?"

Arabella spun around to find herself facing a portrait of a tall angry looking white-blonde haired man with the same silver-blue eyes as her and her brother, a prominent nose and a slightly arrogant look to him, and a peaceful looking golden-blonde haired woman who was shaking her head in a disappointed manner.

I'll post the author's notes at the end of the next chapter ok? R&R 


	6. Kings Cross

I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long to update, I've been stuck and busy and stuck again, I also hope that you can forgive this chapter for being unbeta'd, My beta is still alive I swear I didn't kill her, I just wanted to get this chapter up as quick as i could, Thank you all so much for reviewing, It always brightens my day to see that people enjoy my writing, Please if you have some time check out my good friend Madiden most unmeek's stories, she has a talent for tragic romance so give her a peek :D

"Mother...Father...forgive me for not bringing her here sooner, there are too many dark pasts to be learned in this room for Arabella, But I feel now there is a need, as you have probably realised" explained Draco

"Arabella, Stand up straight you're a Malfoy, present yourself like it!" scolded Lucius ignoring Draco Completely

Draco watched with a smirk on his face as Arabella straightened up and lifted her chin.

"Congratulations Lucius, You've made a great impression yet again, Can you ever greet anyone warmly?" Narcissa taunted

"Father is it necessary for Snape to be here still, He's beginning to get under my skin"

"You leave Uncle Sevvy alone, Your just jealous that I like him more than you, you big meanie!" Screamed Arabella

"ARABELLA!" Screamed Narcissa leaving Lucius, Draco and Arabella staring in shock.

"yes" squeaked Arabella

"THAT IS ENOUGH FROM YOU YOUNG LADY! Screamed Narcissa again

Arabella turned on heel and ran from the room slamming the door behind her making the portraits on the wall tremble.

"She definately has your temper Lucius" smirked Narcissa

"But she has your devilish nature, she's always causing trouble from what Draco has been telling us" Shunned Lucius

The next few weeks passed without incident, until it was the day Arabella was to go to Hogwarts.

Draco got up and found Arabella in her room packing her stuff, her owl hooting excitedly.

"C'mon Arabella, were going to be late, the train leaves at eleven sharp!"

"I'm ready to go, Did you hear Uncle Sevvy's news? He Gets to teach Potions Again!" Squealed Arabella

Draco allowed a smile to grace his lips after all he would finally have the house to himself, But it also meant that Snape would be around Arabella all year, Oh well he thought, a small price to pay to have some privacy.

They took a carriage to Kings Cross and Draco watched as Arabella boarded the train, Suddenly someone bumped into him and he turned to see Hermoine Granger.

She eyed him carefully from head to toe a slight blush running up her cheeks.

"Like what you see Granger?"

"Perhaps, But it's wasted on a git like you isn't it?" She snapped carefully

"Perhaps, Miss Granger, You do not know me as well as you think you do, or Perhaps I'm not the person I used to be" He stated cooly

"Perhaps, But I doubt it" She smirked testing him

"Perhaps, You should give me a chance to prove myself, Maybe over dinner?" He replied slyly

"And why would I want to go out for dinner with you?" She asked quizzicly

"Because you want me" He stated simply with his trademark smirk on his face

"I need to get on the train, As a teacher I'm expected to be watching over the students Mister Malfoy" She huffed

"If you must, then I guess I should be going" he turned to leave and felt a small hand grab his sleeve.

"The first Hogsmeade Weekend is booked for September 23rd, If you are available" She smiled

"So lets say, Three Broomsticks at six sharp?" and with that she turned and ran off to the train rather ungracefully.

He watched her board the train then turned to leave walking straight into Pansy.

"What the hell was that all about Draco!" she screamed

"I asked her out for dinner, but I believe you have ears and heard that for yourself, You Pansy are as bad as my sister, following me around and eavesdropping on my conversations!" He snapped

"What about us Draco?" she whined

"What about us? There is no us Pansy, There never was, you were an easy lay, and I had my needs, I would never marry a cheap two knut whore like you" And with that he stomped off.

HP-Psycho: Glad to hear you love it...This story is going to be full of twists and turns and unexpected surprises so brace yourself :D

witnessmyboredem: Maybe after reading this chapter your feeling a little bit better... :D

SupastarEden: Talking portraits were just too good to pass up lol.

Maiden Most Unmeek: Thanks for all your help, you get the best of this story cause you get to watch me stress over it lol, you are the only one here who know's where i'm heading with snape and the portrait...feel lucky...but don't tell anyone it's our secret :D

JadedNihilist: I still love you, but I wanted to get this one up as fast as I could, I'll be sending you the next chapter soon :D

What do you think of this unexpected turn? let me know what you think, There will be plenty more surprises...but the question is...will Pansy let Draco go without a fight or will she come back with a bang? let me know! please R&R


	7. Letters

I'm so sorry It's taken so long to update...I've recently taken the job of Ancient Runes Teacher on a really cool Harry Potter site. (if you want the link tell me in your review and I'll send it to you) So I've been busy...and alot of you stopped reviewing...where did you go? I MISS YOU GUYS! I promise to keep up with this fic now that I'm back on my feet..sorta lol. I will warn you that yet again I'm going un-beta'd. Anyways without further babbling...enjoy the chapter...and once again I'm really sorry! 

What Happened in the last chapter:

"What the hell was that all about Draco!" she screamed

"I asked her out for dinner, but I believe you have ears and heard that for yourself, You Pansy are as bad as my sister, following me around and eavesdropping on my conversations!" He snapped

"What about us Draco?" she whined

"What about us? There is no us Pansy, There never was, you were an easy lay, and I had my needs, I would never marry a cheap two knut whore like you" And with that he stomped off.

Draco sat in his favorite black leather chair by the fire with a piece of parchment in one hand and a quill in the other. He wanted to write to her...but what should he say?

Hermione;

How are your classes going and what are you teaching? Do you still talk to Potty and Weasel?

Draco Malfoy

Draco folded up the parchment and whistled for his owl. After carefully attaching the letter to the owls leg he opened the window and let it out. The halls and corridors of the great Malfoy Manor were quiet now, too quiet. There was no Snape lurking around every corner and no Arabella trying to sneak up and scare him. Suddenly a small house elf interrupted his thoughts.

"Master Malfoy, There is's a girl at the doors for yous, she says it's important" squeaked the timid little elf

"Bring her here" he commanded arrogantly

A few moments later Pansy emerged through the door wearing a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Draco, You look so sad, Is the little mudblood not satisfying your needs" she chided

Draco shot up grabbing her my her shoulders and pinning her against the wall.

"Don't you ever listen to yourself you arrogant little bitch? Watch you words while you are under my roof" He snapped

"Oh Drakie, you know I like it when you play rough" She hissd as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

He felt his body react almost instantly, It had been a long time but if he gave in it meant she would win, But it's not like Granger would find out right? He pressed her harder against the wall taking her lips more forcefully letting his hands roam over her body roughly. Her arms snaked around his waist pulling him tighter against her, she ground her hips against him tempting him. Suddenly he pushed her hands away from his body and walked away from her.

"We can't do this, I don't want you Pansy"

"Your mind is telling you that, but it looks to me like your body wants it enough" she smirked letting her eyes wander over the obvious bulge.

"Yes but unfortunately for you, I can take care of that alone, Now if you wouldn't mind, Could you let yourself out?" He grinned

Pansy walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist running her hands over the button on his pants.

"Why do it yourself when you have someone to do it for you" she cooed against his neck as she tugged on the zipper on his pants

"You need to leave before you get hurt Pansy, This is the last warning I'll give you"

Pansy tugged at his pants "I'm not leaving until I get what I want"

Draco spun around grabbing her arm and slamming her into the wall with tremendous force hearing a sickening crack as her skull connected with the wall.

"Get the fuck out of my house!"

Her dragged her to the front door and threw her out giving the house elf warning that if she was let back in it would be punished.

The next morning Hermione sat at the teachers table reading a copy of Ancient Runes Made Easy when an owl landed in front of her and hooted eagerly and nipping at her book to get her attention.

She untied the parchment from it's leg and fed it a piece of her toast. She opened the letter and saw it was from Draco.

He never changes she thought, He's still referring to them and Potty and Weasel, Kinda cute I guess.

She took a piece of parchment from her bag and a self inking quill she'd bought at Diagon alley before term had started and scrawled a quick response and sent it off with the Owl.

Draco woke to something tugging at his hair and turned to see that it was his owl Modares. He untied the letter from the birds leg and it flew off out the window again

Draco,

My classes are going well, I'm teaching Ancient Runes. Yes I do still speak with Harry and Ron though it's harder now that they are married and they work almost as much as I do. If you don't have anyplans for tonight why don't you come and have dinner with me at Hogwarts?

Hermione

Draco grabbed some parchment and scribbled down "I'll definately be there for dinner" and went to get showered and dressed.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed...Your reviews always make my day. Leave me one and tell me what you think.


	8. Hermione

I'm so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for new chapters...I've been having a rough time lately...but I'm back now with some encouragement from two of my good friends. Also Mahlee girl you had better keep reading this...this whole fic is for you girly. Just to let you know I mentioned a site called third floor corridor in my last chapter, It's a great site and I teach ancient runes...well I told people I would send a link if they asked...but the person who did ask...well her e-mail doesn't work, so I have decided to post a link on my profile page, make sure to check it out!

Draco dressed to the nines and stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts."

Hermione jumped when the fireplace in her office lit up. "Oh, Draco, it's you!"

"Were you expecting someone else? Weasel perhaps?" He smirked

"And I was just beginning to think you were charming" She smirked in a Malfoy-esque way

"So, where's the dinner?"

"In the Great Hall where everyone else eats. Surely you weren't expecting special treatment from a 'little mudblood' were you?" She taunted.

Hermione stood quickly and headed for the door, not taking her eyes of Draco for a second. Draco watched her every movement until he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"You're scared of me aren't you? I'm not gonna hurt you Granger," Draco soothed, as he stepped towards her causing her to take a step back and lean against the door. He moved closer to her and placed his hands on the door on either side of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Granger. I'm not the same person I used to be. I'm not my father, If you'll only let me prove myself"

"I'll let you prove yourself if you'll kindly back away from me, I don't appreciate you being up in my face Malfoy" She spat

Draco pushed himself off the door and leaned against the wall a few feet away. He found his eyes scanning the floor as if he'd never seen one before until a cold breeze hit him.

"Are you coming? We are going to be late for dinner"

"Typical Granger, Has to be on time for EVERYTHING...even dinner" Snorted Draco

"Typical Malfoy, Has to comment on every little thing rather than keep his high and mighty mouth shut" Grinned Hermione

Draco followed her into the Great Hall and up to the Staff table, taking an awkward seat between Hermione and Snape.

Snaped leaned in and whisperd "Shagging little mudbloods now huh? no class now that mummy and daddy are gone"

Draco stood up letting his temper get the best of him and stormed out of the Great Hall, Hermione following close behind him.

"Draco, He's not worth getting mad over!"

"Easy for you to say, you don't live with him ruining everything for you, every relationship and he's turning my sister against me, you have no idea what it's like to lose everything and have to deal with him every fucking day!" Draco all but yelled

"I had no idea Draco, I didn't know you were close to your parents, I don't know anything about you, I'm so sorry, I just assumed you didn't care"

"I do, And it's my fault that they are dead!" Draco said as he pushed open the door to Hermione's office and dropped to his knees on the floor just inside the door as the tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, According to the papers no one knows what happened to Narcissa, and Lucius killed himself, you can't blame yourself..."

"I killed her...I killed my mother...I--I didn't mean to" draco stuttered

"What do you mean?" hermione coo'd as she moved closer and began to rub Draco's back soothingly

"My father was trying to repent...but all I could see was what he had been and what he had done. I used the killing curse on him but my mother jumped in front of it to save him. My father killed himself because he loved her and didn't want to live without her, I understand that now...but it's too late" Draco cried

"Draco...I had no idea...But it's a mistake anyone could have made, I don't know what it was like for you growing up so I really can't judge, But it's not your fault, you didn't tell your mother to jump in front of that curse and you didn't tell your father to kill himself, they were choices that they made, It wasn't your fault and you can't live and move on if you keep blaming yourself for what happened. You need to move on...not just for you but for your sister"

Draco leaned back against Hermione's chest and let out a deep sigh, "I suppose your right but it's hard"

Hermiones could almost see draco's cold exterior reappearing before her eyes. Yet he was leaning against her so comfortably.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up at her, still blinking the tears from his eyes. "yes"

"This is probably going to sound insensitive but...are you still dating Pansy?"

"No, I broke it off with her that day at the train station, I'm not under my fathers duress anymore, I want to make my own decisions and choose who I wan't to be with now"

"well do you think there is any chance that...well that you would...well maybe go out with me?"

Ahhhh another cliffie...I hope all of you are still reading and still love me after all this delay. please review and let me know what you think...I think this is one of my better chapters...I'd like to thank chavela and necromancer2567 for their support, I couldn't do it without you guys, I love ya both

Remember to check out my profile page for the link to Third Floor Corridor!


	9. Sweet Passings

I want to dedicate this chapter to sheelfgirl for being an awesome reviewer! and to all the other people who review my stories!

Draco froze and turned to look at Hermione.

"Do you actully want to after how I've treated you?

"Everyone deserves a second chance...or in your case a 15th chance" She smiled

"I-I don't know"

Hermione looked away trying to fight back the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"oh no! you misunderstood me! I'd love to it's just that between Arabella and Snape, My relationships tend to take a turn for the worst and I don't want you to have to deal with all that"

"It's a little late for that. I teach you sister and I work with Snape, they are always trying to get under my skin, But it never works" she laughed

Draco leaned in pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Before he knew what he was doing he had her pressed down against the stone floor trailing kisses down the side of her neck and down along her shoulders.

Draco unbuttoned her shirt and began trailing bites and kisses down her collarbone. He dragged his tongue over the black lace of her bra all the while taking in the honey sweet scent of her. Draco slid off her shirt and reached around to unclasp her bra, undoing it and pulling it off letting her breasts fall free.

Draco moved his mouth to cover her nipple while thumbing the other, he ground his hips down against her earning a moan and feeling her arch up against him. He abandoned her nipple and let his mouth crash hungrily against hers nipping gently at her lips and thumbing her nipples. He trailed his hands down from her breasts over her soft stomach an grasped the waistband of her skirt tugging it down over her hips earning a slight grunt of protest.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to, but if you let me I promise I won't hurt you Hermione"

"it's not that I don't want to, it's just that...that well...I'm still..."

"Oh! I thought you would have some experience, but it doesn't matter..I'll take it easy on you and I'll only do what you want me to do. If you aren't comfortable with it then tell me and I'll stop ok?"

Hermione nodded and pressed her lips to his ever so gently and layed back down against the stone floor.

Draco reached down sliding her skirt and and panties over her legs and into a pile on the floor. Hermione reached up and undid Draco's belt buckle and pulled the belt off of his pants and adding it to the pile of clothing forming on the floor. Draco stood up undoing his pants and letting them fall to the floor and shedding his boxers soon after. Hermione's gaze dropped almost instantly to his full member. Draco watched as Hermione shifted uncomfortably, the size of Draco making her worry. Dracop climbed on top of her and leaned forward licking her ear lobe.

"It will hurt a bit Hermione, but it will get better I promise" Draco soothed

Draco pressed his body against hers and pressed his aching member at her entrance and began to push in, feeling her tense up he stopped.

"relax Hermione, If you don't relax it's going to hurt more"

Draco felt hermiones body soften slowly underneath him and he chose that moment to drive into her full force.

sorry to leave it there...maybe there will be more in the next chapter...or maybe not...let me know what you think


End file.
